puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Loose Cannons
Loose Cannons is a crew that sail the Cerulean Ocean. Crew Statement "The sun sits high in the sky, its light glistening golden on the crests of the wake being cut by the prow of your ship. The wind is strong and warm, the day picturesque and perfect, you begin to think that nothing could spoil this moment when you begin to hear the voices. They are faint at first, but get gradually louder and are definitely coming from the port side. As you see the cloud-like forms of the sails of the approaching vessel, you realize that the sounds are that of revelry. A party vessel, to say the least, shanties being sung loud and proud by all hands above and below deck. You watch and listen, not overly concerned until the ship makes a hard right and their port-side cannons fire! You scramble your crew and prepare to take action as the opposing ship turns about and starts approaching again! It's unbelievable, in between your shouted orders, you can still hear the singing and merriment! "They're bloody insane!" you think, as the grapple flies and the melee begins. After a hard-fought battle, the taste of defeat fresh in your mouth, you ask the captain the question that's been on your mind. "Who the heck are you people?" The captain looks at you and smirks, "Loose Cannons, mate!" As the offending crew hauls the contents of your hold on to their waiting vessel, still singing away, you're tempted to think that is an understatement. We are actively recruiting and always looking for new victi -- err -- crew mates. It helps to be a wee bit on the crazy side, but anybody looking to make friends and have fun while making a bit of poe is more than welcome." History Originally the Loose Cannons were formed by Medira as an alt crew for her Dark River crew when they rejoined Imperio. Once the goals of Imperio had been reached by successfully blockading and capturing , the atmosphere of Imperio changed along with her monarch. Medira was accused of trying to take over the flag while the monarch was absent. Not feeling the strong bonds of camaraderie as she once did, Medira left again and founded the flag Otherworld, bringing the Loose Cannons with her and dissolving her old crew Dark River. Medira gave over the Captaincy of the Loose Cannons briefly to Taeglin, also from Imperio, while she became embroiled in the politics of the Midnight Ocean as Monarch of Otherworld. When Medira left the game she gave over the captaincy to Chancy. The union of crews under the flag of Otherworld had started to dissolve by this time. The crews that had long been loyal to Medira, not knowing Chancy as well as they knew Medira, fell apart. Captain Chancy received the hat (office of Captaincy) from Medira, who then took Taeglin as his Senior Officer in charge of training. Under the guidance and direction of Chancy and Taeglin, the Loose Cannons doubled in size before the year was out, becoming one of the best and most tight-knit crews on the Midnight Ocean. Feeling the stress of achieving and holding both the rank of Captain of the crew of the Loose Cannons and the role of Monarch of flag Otherworld, Chancy passed the hat (office of Captaincy) on to Marmy (one of his former SO's). It is now Marmy's job with the help of her Senior Officers to continue the efforts of rebuilding the crew of the Loose Cannons. Captain Marmy feeling as though she needed a hiatus from the ocean for a month or so, not sure when she would return and feeling that the crew may suffer without active member to hold the office of Captain, passed the hat (office of Captaincy) to Badmoonrisen to act as Captain of the crew of the Loose Cannons until her return. The Loose Cannons have requirements not entirely unique to them but not as common either. #All cabin person's that have become full subscribers are instantly promoted to pirate. #All pirates that attain solid and distinguished + one respected status on all ship board duty puzzles may be considered for officers Training. #Upon completion of the officers training program, and demonstrating reliability and trustworthiness, the candidate is promoted by captain Marmy to fleet officer and presented a new sword to signify their accomplishment and their acceptance into the crew. #All Officers of the crew wear a dress uniform for all crew and flag events. Grey and one other color of that officers choosing as an accent color. It is believed that this practice unites and unifies their crew and makes them readily recognizable by other crews upon the Midnight Ocean. While there are many sloops, dhows, cutters, longships and war brigs in the fleet of the Loose Cannons that are for the express use of all its Officers, Any Officer who wishes to own his own ship is encouraged to purchase it from the crew shop the Wrights of Spring. Where upon their ships delivery they receive a 10% discount. The crew of the Loose Cannons was created for the purpose of getting back to the fun of the game. They divvy's even with 25% of the booty withheld for restock. It is the belief and fundamental policy of Loose Cannons crew to be of honorable character as well as courteous and helpful to all who crew with them or those they crew with. They enjoy playing the game with all they sail with and help all they sail with to enjoy the game as much as they do.